The present invention relates generally to the field of olefin polymerization catalysis, metallocene catalyst compositions, methods for the polymerization and copolymerization of olefins, and polyolefins. With certain catalyst systems and polymerization processes, it can be difficult to produce a polyolefin having either a high molecular weight or a low melt index due to the presence of hydrogen in the polymerization reactor system. In such systems, hydrogen can reduce the molecular weight and increase the melt index of the polymer produced in the polymerization reactor.
Hence, it would be beneficial to produce polyolefins using a metallocene-based catalyst system, where the negative impact of hydrogen on the molecular weight of the polymer can be reduced or controlled. Accordingly, it is to this end that the present invention is directed.